


Crystal Chaos

by BurningBehindMyEyes



Series: MJ Productions - Crystal Works [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Creepy Fusions, Dark Undertone, Everyone's Potty Mouths, Gen, Grey Spinel for the win, Heliodor because he deserves his own warning, comedic, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBehindMyEyes/pseuds/BurningBehindMyEyes
Summary: While the rebellion raged on, five Gems escaped Homeworld to Earth, where they now live in... sort-of harmony. Challenges will arise beyond what they can handle, and their dark pasts will all come to light, whether they have stopped running from them or not. A new take on the Crystal Gems, with all new Gem characters! Co-written by my best friend, Milo.





	1. Crystal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a quick introduction to all of the characters.  
> We do not own Steven Universe or any related merchandise.  
> Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.

“Why does this always happen to us?!”  
Cobalt was not in a good mood today. Who would, after following a directionally challenged idiot down into the tunnels without a map, or plan, and end up getting chased by a Gem monster? The short Gem summoned her hammer, smashing it into the rock walls, hoping to distract the creature as they made their getaway. Cobalt growled threateningly when Selenite threw a sheepish smile her way.

 

“You little shit-” Cobalt broke off when Selenite tripped over an indent in the ground and fell flat on her face. Silence reigned as Cobalt raised a dark blue eyebrow, glaring at Selenite from her one eye.

 

“You deserved that.”

 

“Ugh… I know. But at least we aren’t dead?”

 

“Yet.” Onyx butted in, glaring and stomping his way over to Selenite. “We are never following you ever again. This is almost as bad as the time you led us in into the collapsing ruins and I got crushed by a rock, and poofed. Whoo hoo, fun times.”

 

“Ehehehe.” a roar growled through the cave. “Okay, time to go!” Selenite jumped to her feet and booked it. The chainmail along her stomach, arm bracers, and collar was jingling as she ran, springing ahead. She came into the large cavern, where there were several pathways. Selenite narrowed her eyes, considering her options before closing her eyes and picking a random direction. Before she could get far, however, a large hand closed upon the scruff of her neck and lifted her up. She tilted her head backwards, braid falling slightly down her shoulder as she grinned up at Clear Quartz.

 

“Are we really going to go with your directional sense again, Sel?”Clear Quartz was shaking her head, mirth dancing in her eyes as she considered the consequences.

 

“Hey, I had a good feeling about that this time. I’m sure it was the right way!”

 

“Unless that path leads to a shopping mall, I’m not going.” Citrine had caught up, finally. His side-swept, slightly curled orange hair was in disarray, and he could not have looked more pissed off if he tried. His high collar was tilted slightly to the left, his silky yellow long sleeve tucked in on the right side but untucked on the right, with mud and dirt marring his black leggings. His brown loafers were so covered in mud they looked black.

 

He was entirely unimpressed with just about everything today.

 

“How close are we to the warp pad?” Onyx questioned, running up after the tallest Gem in their little group, who was also their leader. Clear Quartz was enormous, towering over everyone by at least four feet. Selenite was the second tallest, at 6’5”. Next was Citrine, at 5’8”. The two smallest were Onyx and Cobalt, both at exactly 5’6”. Clear Quartz was easily the tallest, at 10’. Her golden breastplate gleamed in the little light there was in the tunnels, while her bracers remained the same dark bronze. Her gem was shining on her left shoulder, her 7’ long broad sword held in her right hand, being used as a crutch as she lifted Selenite up.

 

The two had always been close. After all, Selenite had been Clear Quartz’s lieutenant and strategist during the war.

 

“I dunno. Ugh, roughly another few turns?” Selenite shrugged meekly.

 

“Oh God. We’re following your directions. That’s how you know we’re screwed.” Onyx rolled his eyes, glaring at Selenite and headbutting her slightly. His poofy, spiky grey hair fell over the left side of his neck, covering his Gem. His fully-body black bodysuit was shining in the light, appearing to have several different layers of green and blue and purple, yet those colours did not exist upon his suit. His thick boots were laced up and had steel toes, leather gloves covering his hands. His double short swords were currently stored safely inside his Gem, golden arm bracelet clinging to his upper left arm. He turned and swept his eyes around the tunnels.

 

“I’ve been down here before. Follow me.” he finally spoke, choosing a direction and disappearing into a tunnel. Citrine merely sighed loudly, expressing his displeasure at being forced to be out here, and followed Onyx. Cobalt growled at Selenite as she passed, following Citrine. Clear Quartz merely chuckled before following the rest of the Gems, still carrying Selenite.

 

“You can put me down now.”

 

“No.”

 

“I can walk!”

 

“No.”

 

From up ahead, Onyx sighed heavily and gave his signature evil eye to the very general direction of behind him, already disappointed in Selenite.

 

“These are the days when I miss my Diamond.”

 

“Agreed.” Citrine and Cobalt spoke, then sighed in unison.  
\---

 

They had finally gotten out of the caves, only to find that they were all on the other side of the Rocky Mountains. When everyone had raged at Selenite, with Clear Quartz patiently keeping them from actually attacking the Gem. A few hours later, the Gems had reached their little town, on one of the flatter slopes of the mountain. It was, quite originally, called Rocky Town, and had many little shops and stores. The mountain ponies had just been turned out when they arrived, and the stable hands waved enthusiastically at Selenite, who grinned and yelled at them from where she was dangling from Clear Quartz’s hand. Citrine gulped and hid behind Onyx as his manager walked outside of the town’s only cafe. When Onyx gave him a weird look, Citrine only shrugged.

 

“I am still determined to prove that I am the best human worker here. Now be quiet and act like a proper bodyguard, stupid.” Citrine boasted. When they had passed the town, he relaxed and continued normally, between Onyx and Cobalt, with Clear Quartz and Selenite leading. They landed near their little home, which looked like an old rustic church at first. Clear Quartz, with Selenite having accepted her fate of being carried like a disobedient kitten, opened the old wooden doors into the old church. The pews were intact and silent, the statue of Jesus a powerful figure at the top of the church. Stained glass windows depicting angels and demons lined the sides of the church, large candles lining the walls. There was a spiral staircase next to the stage, which Onyx disappeared up to as soon as they opened the doors.

 

Upstairs doubled as both a communal meeting longue and a library. The sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows cast multicoloured light across the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Each gem had chosen a specific type of chair they had claimed as their own, with Clear Quartz having an entire couch due to her size. Onyx had a fluffy black chair that spun, which Selenite loved to kick from her position on her poofy blue beanbag on the floor beside Onyx. Citrine had insisted on nothing less than a throne for his royal pain-in-the-ass, while Cobalt always, without fail, stood in the corner where they could barely see her.

 

“Let’s go. We need to go check on the other bubbles.” Clear Quartz said, grinning down at Selenite, who merely shrugged. “After all, knowing you, you’d probably try to go down those tunnels again. So! If you try it, and I know you won’t, I’ll find something super heavy for you to push for a long time. Get it?” Clear Quartz asked, grinning madly.

 

“Yup.” Selenite nodded. “So, can you put me down now?”

 

“Sure. ONYX!” she yelled.

 

“WHAT.”

 

“Go deal with the cave monster. I’ll deal with Selenite. Take Cobalt and Citrine with you.”

 

“So after all the way we walked here,” Onyx’s face appeared from the railing that separated the second floor from the staircase. “I have go back, deal with the cave monster, and bring Whiner and Depressing. Great.”

 

“Yup. Get to it! Report to me after you’re done.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” all three chorused.

 

“Have fun!” Selenite chirped.

 

“CAN IT.” Citrine, Onyx, and Cobalt all turned and glared.

 

“So mean!” Selenite grinned before following Clear Quartz down to where they stored the bubbled Gems.


	2. The Tiger's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx, Cobalt, and Citrine go back down into the caves to make sure that the gem monster doesn't get out.

“Well, we’ll see you guys later!” Onyx raised a hand and waved at his friends, smiling softly to himself. Sure, Selenite was a bit of an idiot, Citrine was the most narcissistic person he had ever met, Cobalt was the living definition of depressing, and Clear Quartz was just plain terrifying, but they were all stuck on this stupid planet together and they might as well deal with each other. He had his short swords stored in his gem currently, and he was more than prepared to clean up Selenite’s mess… again. His hair covered his pitch black gem, with his full-body suit ready to go beat up those stupid gem monsters… again.

 

Citrine nodded, fiddling around with some of his clothing. He checked his hair, swiping it away from his face and fixing the frizzy bits. He sighed internally, just ready to leave and get this over with. Cobalt, on the other hand, had already left, knowing full well that she didn’t want to stick around. Her dark blue boots scraped along the dusty trail leading to the tunnels that were deep into the mountain they had made their home, with her silver metal detailing making clincking sounds as they hit each other when she walked. Her hair was short and spiky, not going past her ears. She could only see out of her left eye, as her right was occupied by her gem. It was a dark blue gem, which matched the rest of her, honestly. She knew full well that Onyx and Citrine would catch up to her in no time.

 

“Yeah, good luck!” Selenite waved, her head sticking out from the door leading to the bubble room, as Onyx opened the door, letting himself and Citrine out. The latter followed silently, already preparing his ‘Why did I have to come?’ speech. He had several good arguments and forty-five childish, whiny excuses as to why he shouldn’t have had to come. He grumbled softly under his breath and shot Selenite a dirty look as the enormous wooden doors shut behind him. Selenite put a hand behind her head as she joined Clear Quartz in the bubble room, mussing her braid slightly as she laughed at his unfriendliness.

 

“Guess he’s still mad, eh?” she raised an eyebrow, turning to Clear Quartz. The larger gem was laughing softly too, shaking her head.

 

“Selenite?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re a complete menace, you know that?”

 

“Hey! I am… well, maybe just a little.”

 

\----

 

Onyx and Citrine, predictably, caught up to Cobalt a few minutes after they left their church they had made a home in. They walked in silence, none of them dreading the coming battle, but all annoyed that they had to fight it in the first place. Cobalt was lagging behind, as the team’s laziest gem. She wasn’t lagging because she wasn’t capable of being fast, she just didn’t want to. From her sleeve, Cobalt pulled out one of the snacks Selenite had made her - this one was a plastic container filled with cheerios. She pulled the plastic lid off and began popping cheerios in her mouth, crunching loudly because she specifically knew that Citrine and Onyx didn’t eat like she and Selenite tended to.

 

Clear Quartz would occasionally eat, when Selenite put effort into making something. For some odd reason, the white gem was determined to learn how to cook, and after several lessons with village women, she had finally mostly, figured it out, and Cobalt was her favourite taste-tester.

 

Probably because she was the only one other than Selenite herself who liked eating. Cobalt shrugged and watched the two male gems that were in front of her. Male gems were rarer, much rarer than females, but they still existed. One of the Diamonds was even a male. If he was still around, and Cobalt was sure he was, he’d continue to be the only male Diamond to ever have existed. Male gems tended to be more powerful, and attempts at mass producing them often ended in failure. Male aristocrats tended to be prettier, and rarer than females, and often had a larger army. Male soldiers or generals were often stronger, though there were definitely females who could kick their butts.

 

No one really knew why gems were able to come in two different, human-esque sexes. It was quite odd, considering that they really should have only been able to stick to one. Cobalt shrugged mindlessly. All she knew was that all of the males were products of a kindergarten, one on a planet they had long since destroyed.

 

Onyx stopped at the mouth of the cave.

 

“Alright. No screwing around Citrine, and Cobalt, pick up the pace, would you? Seriously, you’re slower than a stupid snail.” the pitch black gem grinned at his friends, smoky grey skin parting to reveal flashy white teeth. “We’ve got this.”

 

\---

 

Selenite and Clear Quartz stood facing each other inside the training room that Cobalt had built for them. There were no smiles this time, just tense bodies and ready stances. Clear Quartz placed her palm against the gem on her shoulder, pulling out an enormous broadsword that was an entire foot taller than Selenite. Selenite dipped her head slightly, pulling her bo staff from her gem, which was located on her neck, right on top of her left collar bone. She held the staff and adjusted her position, narrowing her eyes.

 

Without missing a beat, the two gems charged at each other - former general versus her former lieutenant.

 

\---

 

The three gems had gone down into the caves and were approaching the place where this specific gem monster had made it’s nest. It walked on six legs, had a mess of a head, and seven eyes. It was a dark brown, which helped it hide in the tunnels, which was part of the reason they had to take it out. They had snuck down there, being forced to slow down for Cobalt, looking for the stupid thing. Onyx checked over his shoulder, not hearing anything, but having a bad feeling from that specific direction.

 

A minute later, the beast sprung, and it was so much larger than they originally thought. Cobalt summoned her warhammer with a yelp, blocking a blow from one of the legs which would have definitely poofed her. She stepped backwards as the pressure increased, before Onyx stabbed the beast with his short swords and made it back off. The beast rounded on Onyx with a vengeance, ready to defend itself from the perceived threat. Onyx backed off slightly, Citrine running forwards with a dark look in his eyes. His hook swords were in his hands, and they latched onto the beast’s head, raking down his face. Goop sprayed and Citrine yelled, dodging desperately to avoid it getting on him. He failed, unfortunately, and he fell to the ground, hands shaking.

 

“My… hair… and… c-c-clothes…” Citrine stuttered. From across the cavern, Cobalt grinned maliciously.

 

The gem’s left eye twitched, and he glared straight at the beast.

 

“Onyx?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We are fusing, and this ABSOLUTE SON OF A-”

 

“Watch your language.” Cobalt reminded.

 

“... is going down.”  
“Fusion? Alright, but… maybe we should go somewhere less, I dunno… tunnely?”

 

“NO.”

 

“Cobalt can handle it for three seconds.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Both of their gems started glowing as Cobalt began attacking the gem creature, smashing her hammer against it’s side. Citrine’s gem began playing classical music, and raises up on releve, and does soutenu turn towards Onyx. Onyx’s music began playing, a steady melodic beat with dark undertones. His body folds in upon itself and comes out of it in a fan kick that pulls him towards Citrine. They both turn and jump towards one another, they eventually meet in the middle of the cavern. Onyx turns to Citrine, who dips him. They then pressed their foreheads together and fused. A black and golden light shone, swirling and dipping together. Heterochromatic eyes opened, one pitch black and the other a yellowy orange.

 

“Oi, Tiger’s Eye! Little help maybe, you pretentious asshole!” Cobalt sprung into a handstand, flipping backwards to avoid an arm. It crashed into the floor, cracks appearing on the floor where it’s arm had smashed into the floor. Tiger’s Eye shook from side to side, eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Jeez.” his voice was deeper than the both Onyx’s and Citrine’s. “You don’t have to shout. I’m right here.” from his two gems, one on the left side of his neck and the other on his right hand, he pulled out Onyx’s two swords and Citrine’s hook swords. He spun them together expertly, before slamming them together, creating one enormous khopesh.

 

The fusion grinned, his eyes narrowing and mouth stretching wide as he displayed sharpened teeth.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been me. And I have to tell you, it feels great.”


End file.
